


Reassurances

by JustAFan08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFan08/pseuds/JustAFan08
Summary: Marriage can be stressful, especially during war times. Conversations between a husband and a wife. Both are tired of living how they are.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Lucissa one-shot. I kind of love them... oops. Only my second one-shot, please be gentle!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and the characters, setting, and places used in this work are property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros., TimeWarner, and whatever other companies own the books and movies.

After the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters left, Narcissa turned and walked out of the room. I got up and followed her.

“Cis-”

She cut me off with a glare. “Don’t you dare, Lucius Malfoy. I’m so tired of this! They’ve been in and out of our house for three years and you can’t be bothered to do anything about it! They antagonize our poor son who is only 17 and you don’t even stand up for him!”

“What can I do?” I snapped back, sneering back. “I don’t have a bloody wand! You never know what he might do! He could kill you or Draco if I say the wrong thing.”

“You are despicable, you know that?” She growled. “I told you not to join them in your seventh year, but you ignored me! Look at us now. No matter how this war ends, we’ll lose. When we got married, you promised me that you would give me the world. The Dark Lord’s world isn’t what I want, and I don’t want a world where my son and I are condemned every day for your choices!”

I didn’t say anything in return. She searched my eyes for a moment, before scowling and turning around. “When this is all over, I want a divorce and I’ll take Draco with me.” With that, she stormed off.

I stared after her, my breath hitching. My shoulders slumped forward and I sank to my knees, choking down a sob. “I’ve lost everything,” I whispered to myself. “I swear, Cissa, I just wanted to give you the world.” Tears began to stream down my face as I knelt there, thinking of all the mistakes I had made.

♚

Weeks later, the Dark Lord gathered all his followers to announce that we were going to attack Hogwarts, and that was where he would finally kill Harry Potter. I said nothing and glanced at my wife, who stared above Voldemort to avoid meeting anyone’s eyes.

That night, I sat down on the bed, facing away from her as she laid getting ready to sleep. “Everything will be different after tomorrow,” I said softly, speaking to her for the first time in weeks. She didn’t say anything in return. I laid down facing her pale back. My breath quickened as my eyes tightened. I paused, taking a deep breath, before wrapping my arms around her. Before she could move, I spoke, “I know you said you wanted a divorce after this. But just for tonight, could you pretend?”

“What do you mean?” Narcissa asked, tensing. 

“Can you just pretend,” my voice cracked and I buried my face in her shoulders, tears beginning to stream from my eyes, “that you won’t leave me? Tell me that you promise that nothing will change, that you’ll be with me no matter what?”

“Luce-”

“Please, Cissa. I need this. Just for tonight, promise me that you’ll always-” I let out a soft sob, breaking off my speech. “That you’ll always love me and want me. And that you won’t leave me. Please.” 

Narcissa turned around in my arms, face falling when she saw my tears. She hesitated, before bringing her hand up and wiping my tears. “I’ll never leave you, Lucius. Never. I promise that when this is all over, we’ll be a family again. All three of us.” 

I nodded off to her sweet whispers, wishing with all of my heart that she meant them.


End file.
